PK Captured
by GreenSwitch
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Tabuu, Sonic, Lemmy, Lucas, PK Freeze, and vessel. That's all I'll say. (Rating and Genres may change as the story moves along) (UP FOR ADOPTION)(If you want to adopt this, please PM me)
1. Prolouge

"What now?" the hedgehog asked, looking at the two humans next to him.

"Something's up," one of them, the female one, replied.

"Really bad," the other, the male one, added.

"Oh, come on! It better not be Tabuu!" the hedgehog exclaimed before running up to the high up window that let them see outside.

"Who's Tabuu?" the female asked.

"Bad guy who wanted to turn us into trophies. Apparently Dedede saved us the first time to an extant, and Sonic saved us the second time. Never seen since," the male replied. The hedgehog hissed.

"What do you see, Sonic?" the female called to hedgehog.

"Who else would you expect? An evil Master or Crazy Hand?" the hedgehog replied.

"How is Tabuu back?!" the male exclaimed.

"I honestly don't know, Lucas," the hedgehog replied. "And you probably know nothing of what we're talking about, Bayonetta."

"You think?" the female replied.

"You guys may want to get out of here..." the hedgehog said, looking out the window.

"Why?" the male asked.

"Tabuu... Just run already!" the hedgehog screamed.

"I'm not leaving if-"

"Just go!" the hedgehog cut off the male, looking harshly at the two.

"If I know anything, he's cat like," the female said before they left.

-()-

"What's-a going on? Didn't a-Tabuu die?" the red plumber asked, looking at the people with him.

"Who the hack is Tabuu?" a normally calm but now freaked out creature asked.

"Long story short, he wants to turn us into trophies!" the plumber replied.

"Dedede the first time, Sonic the second," the green plumber added.

"Guessing Tab-"

"PK run!" one of the other Smashers yelled as a lazer beam was about to be shot at them.

"Just stop with the PK thing, Ness!" the creature yelled as they got away just as the lazer beam hit.

"I honestly thing it's helpful," the red plumber replied.

"Now here some haters, Mario," the green plumber replied, somehow serious and calm.

"Maybe both of you should just shut up!" someone called. "Let's just get _away_ from Tabuu and keep it that way!"

-()-

He jumped back and the bomb near the window exploded. That was way to close for his taste. He hissed as another bomb was thrown to near him. The hedgehog sped off, the bomb going off behind him. He quickly looked behind him, then back to the way he was heading. The hedgehog eyed the ship slowly coming over the village, waiting to see if another bomb would be dropped. But, this time, it shot a lazer somewhere else in the village. As much as the hedgehog wanted to run there and see if anyone was hurt, he ignored that feeling and continued to run. He took his eye off of the ship for a second and looked at the road below. He mentally flinched when he saw the two humans. The hedgehog hissed before he started to run faster as a bomb behind him went off. He saw that the ship hadn't shot anything at him, or anywhere in the village for a while and he stopped. The hedgehog looked down to the road he saw before. The female and male where way behind now. However, just as the hedgehog was about to run off again, a sharp net came over him, pinning him down. He looked up at the ship and started to act cat like when he saw that something glowing was next to the ship. It was shot and he closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do...

Or could he?

"PK Freeze!"

The hedgehog opened his eyes and saw that the lazer was now frozen. He looked up the way of the ship, see that it was being covered in ice from the PK Freeze. The hedgehog looked at the beam again, flinching at how close it was. The two humans then came up.

"Sonic, are you ok?" the female one asked when they got up.

"I'm fine, Bayonetta," the hedgehog answered. "Just pained from this net."

"The strings have thorns on them and I don't even know how you're not bleeding," the male one replied.

"Can't you just PK Fire or whatever it's called, Lucas?" the hedgehog asked.

"Don't over do it," the female said as the male nodded.

"PK Fire!"

A hole within the small hole net was now larger and the hedgehog slid through it. The three looked up at the now frozen ship.

"Bet Tabuu's angry," the hedgehog hissed. The hedgehog heard something and turned around. He didn't see it before he was flung forwards, startling the two humans. They looked behind them, seeing something from the Subspace Era. The female quickly reacted to it and shot it, the creature going down in purple-black spears. They turned back to the hedgehog.

"You ok, Sonic?" the male asked, bending down to pick up the hedgehog.

"Look out!"

The male looked up and pushed the hedgehog out of the way. The net then came over the male human. Instead of leaving the net on the road, the ship brought the human up to it.

"LUCAS!"


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic blinked and looked around. This was not what he remembered seeing before he passed out. He remembered that a ship was slowly covering the sky and that he was at a road near the edge of the village, near the ship. Now, he was in some sort of ice cave, someone trapped within the ice near to him. Sonic shook his head, feeling something sharp within his quills. However, after a few seconds of trying to find the sharp object, he started to ignore it and looked at the ice next to him. Someone was defiantly in the ice, but he couldn't tell who. Sonic tried getting up, but then fell back down. He opened his eyes again and looked down. Ice. Great. The hedgehog hissed before looking back up at the chunk of ice next to him.

 _How in the world am I going to break that?_ Sonic thought, still looking at the ice. He blinked and looked around again. His ears perked up when he swore he heard breathing. Sonic looked back at the ice. His ears twisted slowly, trying to pick up the noise. He hissed again when heard heard some sort of icicle drop and... not break on the floor? The hedgehog wandered up to the unbroken icicle, looking at it. He grabbed it, the icicle somehow not moving within his hands. He looked back at the ice next to him. Sonic tried getting up again, but the ice brought him back down again. He hissed and somewhat crawled his way over to the chunk of ice.

Once at the ice, he slammed the icicle into it. The icicle didn't break, but it left a dent in the ice. The hedgehog did it again, small shards flying out. Sonic blinked, suddenly getting cold of the icy cave they where in. He hissed, then started back at the ice. After a while, part of the chunk of ice fell down, pushing Sonic away from it. he blinked and looked back up at the ice. His eyes started to water when he saw who was in the ice.

-(First Person, Peach)-

What was happening again? Someone breaking the ice? I couldn't tell... I couldn't see either... Soon, however, I felt cold air come onto me. I tried opening my eyes, but it failed. I felt someone trying to get me out. Mario? Luigi? I then somehow fell and landed on something soft.

-(Third Person)-

Sonic blinked as he tried to warm up Peach. Her eyes where still closed, and that worried him.

"Come on... wake up..." Sonic whispered, worried for the princess. Suddenly, Peach woke up. Sonic backed away, somewhat shocked.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, he saw Peach sit up.

"It's ok..." Peach replied. "Where are we anyways?"

"I... That's what I don't know," Sonic replied. He sneezed, cold coming onto him again.

"You ok?" she then asked, hearing the hedgehog sneeze.

"I'm..." Sonic started, but stopped. He curled up into a ball, the cold coming through him again. Peach walked over to the cold hedgehog and picked him up. Sonic's cold, emerald eyes looked up at Peach.

"Let's get out of here," Peach whispered before she looked around, looking for a way out. All the sudden, some ice broke. Sonic winced and Peach brought the hedgehog closer to her in shock.

"Sorry about that, Peach," a rough but calm voice said. The figure stepped out from the other side of the ice.

"Bowser?" Peach asked. "Why are you here?"

"Heard some ice breaking and decided to check it out. Apparently had something to do with you two," Bowser answered.

"Well..." Peach started before looking down at Sonic. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Peach continued. "Sonic did get me out of some ice a few minuted ago..."

"Plus, he looks like he can't much more," Bowser added.

"True," Peach replied.

-()-

"Lucas! Lucas, wake up!"

"Huh?" Lucas muttered. He blinked and looked next to him. Lucas flinched and tried reaching out to the other Smasher, but glass walls kept him from doing so.

"W-Where are we, Lemmy?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Some ghostly Vex thing just checked on us a few minutes ago," Lemmy answered.

"Ghostly... Vex thing?"

"Something to do with Minecraft or something. But still!"

"No clue-"

"Shh!"

Lemmy cutted Lucas and he looked to the opening door in the room. Something grayish blue that had a white sharp sword and white evil like wings came into the room.

"Ah, I see you're friend is awake," the figure said. Its voice was really high pitch and spooky.

"Yea..." Lemmy replied.

"Now that both of you are awake, I am a Vex, but you may call me Clos. You are?" the figure asked.

"One, I already knew you were a Vex. Two, I'm Lemmy and my friend is Lucas," Lemmy answered.

"How did you know I was a Vex?" Clos asked.

"Super Mario Mashup Pack," Lemmy replied.

"That's dumb. Anyways, my master was looking for a vessel to use until he gets the vessel he wants," Clos started. "And you, Lucas, surprised our master when you froze the lazer. Your help was proven much useful."

"W-What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"If you wish to know..." Clos started before putting something up on a near screen. Lemmy winced and Lucas stared on what came on it. It was the Smash Village.. but covered in ice.

"What did you..." Lemmy started, but couldn't finished.

"We just trapped in the village in ice," Clos answered. "Anyways, with your help, Lucas, this whole world will become frozen. Master will regain-"

"And why would I help Tabuu?" Lucas asked. Clos stared at Lucas with a law dropped expression.

"How do you-?!" Clos started.

"Something about the whole moving games thing," Lemmy said. "Don't know anything about this Tabuu guy and Lucas knows _all_ about him."

"Not everything, but close," Lucas replied.

"Why you..."

"Don't copy Eggman, please," Lemmy cutted.

"Who's Eggman?" Clos and Lucas asked in union.

"Main villain in the Sonic Series," Lemmy replied.

"Dumb n- Wait, did you just say Sonic?"

-()-

"We'll have to stop. Sonic looks like he really needs something warm to laid near to," Bowser said, looking back at Peach and Sonic.

"Fine by me," Peach replied. Sonic just purred coldly.

"Sounds like Sonic agrees," Bowser replied. He then walked up to a somehow near tree and ripped off one of its dead branches. Bowser then used his fire breathing skills to light up the top of the branch, then handed it to Peach.

"Well thank you, Bowser," Peach said.

"It's nothing. Sonic needs the warmth and probably you too," Bowser replied. "I'll be back. I'm going to see if there's any other Smashers near by." At that, Bowser walked off and Peach settled her and Sonic onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N Sorry if there was a misunderstanding in the prologue. I do stuff like that all the time for prologues and, well, it's kinda natural. It's only for the prologue, so you don't have to go through that misunderstanding again. Also, I do not feel like editing the mistakes in Charcoal, so deal with it.)

"Mama..." Mario whispered. He blinked awake and looked around. Mario flinched when he saw Bowser staring at him.

"Hello, Mario," Bowser said.

"Uh... Hi Bowser..." Mario replied, getting up. Bowser backed away as Mario did so. Mario continued. "So... why are you here?"

"I was looking for some of the Smashers when I ran into you," Bowser answered. "Although maybe 'run' isn't the right word. Maybe more like 'found'."

"I have to agree with you on that one..." Mario replied.

"Huh," someone behind him said, Mario flinched and looked behind him.

"Very funny, Link," Bowser said.

"What?" Link replied.

"Let's just get back to Peach and Sonic," Bowser replied. Mario looked back to Bowser when he heard 'Peach'. The three walked off, Bowser taking the lead.

-()-

"He was in Brawl," Lucas replied to Clos. The Vex stared back in disbelieve.

"Well, Tabuu did tell me about someone he wanted to use as a vessel, but we couldn't find after we froze the place. Best we could do was Lemmy here," Clos replied.

"I look _nothing_ like Sonic," Lemmy replied. The small dragon turtle crossed his arms and looked at Clos, crossed-eyes not giving a damn care about the Vex.

"Are you trying to school me?" Clos asked.

"No," Lemmy answered.

"Well, now that I think about it, he didn't really describe who this vessel he wanted was so..." Clos muttered to himself.

"You basically schooled yourself there," Lucas replied. The Vex looked at Lucas angrily. It flinched when it heard something coming for the thing it had on its head.

"Yes?" the Vex started. "I'm with the two right now. Both are wake. Really? Got it." Clos looked to Lucas and Lemmy.

"What now?" Lemmy asked.

"Something about your stupid little friends," Clos answered. "I need to go now." At that, Clos left the room.

"That was something..." Lemmy said after Clos was gone.

"What the code just happened," Lucas replied.

"Well, you met a Vex, saw what the Smash Village looks like, found out that Tabuu is behind all of this, and that me and someone else are vessels," Lemmy replied.

"That basically sums it up, yea," Lucas replied.

"You remember that the Vex said something about Sonic or some other?"

"Yea."

"Maybe that other vessel thing is Sonic."

"I'm going to be honest, Sonic did save us the second time we where about to be turned into trophies."

"I don't get this Subspace stuff."

"Course you don't."

-()-

"What is it, Ar?" Clos asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, Clos. We just got a message about the whereabouts of the Smashers that are awake," Ar replied. The two Vexes nodded to each other before Clos went up to join the rest of the Vexes. The creatures from the Subspace Era where at the bottom of the large room. Clos stopped at an open seat and sat down. He looked around, seeing some of the younger Vexes playing around.

"Pus, Mus, you may want to calm down," one of Clos' friends, Acer, said to two of the younger Vexes. The younger Vexes tried to fight the older one, but with some of the other older Vexes' help, all of the younger Vexes stopped. Soon after, the boss came out. The Vexes and the creatures from the Subspace Era cheered as what the boss manage as a body.

"Hello my followers," the boss started, his voice creepy but also very calming. "As you all may know, we have captured two of the Smashers and frozen over the Smash Village. Our scanners had brought us that some of the Smashers are now awake, including the vessel I want to use. Bring up the screen." All the sudden, a bright light appeared, causing most of the Vexes to disappear, but they reappeared again once the light settled down. On the screen was the frozen Smash Village, a group of five Smashers with each other. Clos immediately knew who three of the five where. Bowser, Peach, and Mario. The other two he didn't know.

The boss continued. "As you can tell, we now know where some of the Smashers are. However, these are the only Smashers we can track. You may be wondering: Why only this group? This is why." All the sudden a broken piece of a rainbow colored wing appeared on the screen. "Since one of them has a shard that looks like this piece of wing, we can track them. The one who has it currently is the one I want to use as the vessel. The one who has it is the blue hedgehog, and the shard is not the only reason. In case you didn't already know, this hedgehog saved the Smashers from being turned into trophies the second time. I don't even know how they got out the first time..."

The boss dismissed the screen and continued. "Now, my followers, now to use that ice user and get that vessel." The Vexes and creatures from the Subspace Era cheered on. However, Clos started to have a bad feeling about all of this...

-()-

"Either that is really harsh or we don't know what we're doing," Mario replied.

"More likely that it's just harsh," Link replied.

"What, where did Bowser go?" Mario then asked, realizing that Bowser was gone.

"You guys _seriously_ didn't see him leave?" Peach asked.

"No," Link and Mario said in unison. Sonic purred coldly again. Peach brought the hedgehog closer to her as she replied.

"Well, he went to find some-"

"Hi guys." All the sudden, Bowser came back, Shulk following him.

"Well, hello Bowser. We were just talking about you," Peach replied.

"This... I'm not feeling it," Shulk said.

"You said 'not feeling it'," Link commented. Somehow, Sonic reacted and hissed. Shulk heard the blue hedgehog hiss.

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Shulk asked.

"When I found the two, Sonic was like that," Bowser answered. "I'm going to find some more Smashers, hopefully more than just one." At that, Bowser left and Shulk settled in with the group.

-(First Person, Ryu)-

What just happened? I left like I was hit by a truck... Wait, where was I anyways? I remembered seeing Mario, Mewtwo, and, if I remember correctly, Ness? Man, something is wrong here. After who knows how long, I woke up and looked around. Everything was frozen. The near trees and grass were dead, ice covering everything around me, the ice around me not being touched. I punched the ice near me, the ice holding up. I sighed and stood up. It was easier than I thought. Maybe because I near wear shoes so I'm used to something like this, I don't know. I looked around again. A hole was somehow made by the ice, leading out of the icy cave I was in. I walked out of the icy cave, wanting to see what was going on. My eyes widened when I saw what the village was now like.

Dead trees and grass as far as I could see, the sky a pale color, ice covering the ground and walls, clear scratches as if someone was trying to find out where someone was. The alleys where covered with piles of snow, as if someone was trying to clear the place of the ice and snow.

I blink and looked around for a place I could head to that wasn't covered in ice. The first thing I saw was that awkward pipe work entrance Waluigi told me about. I walked over to the tall, brown covered shell and opened the door on it. It creaked open, dust and snow falling off of it. I watched the dust and snow before I went into the small hole, going down the ladder in it. I finished getting down and looked around.

Nothing seemed to be touched by the ice other than the entrance. I walked down the side of the rushing dirty water I was on, looking for another one of those awkward entrances. After a while, I saw one of the entrances. A bridge lead to it, for it was on the other side of the rushing water. I crossed it and went up the entrance. Where I came up surprised me.

I didn't know that I would see a scared Mewtwo and the Roy of the Koopalings in front of me.

(A/N Yea... I think I like Ryu a bit much...)


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N If there's Ryu, it's probably first person onto him lol. I think I like the little guy too much like Sonic. Also, everyone else places the Smashers in a Mansion. Me? Nope. Village please. Also, I had the perfect opportunity to make a Sonic Lost World reference but didn't do so. Which part of Lost World? "Are you trying to disrespect me?" "Maybe.")

-(First Person, Ryu)-

"Mewtwo, calm down," Roy Koopa said to Mewtwo, who was freaking out. I couldn't really feel bad for it. I mean, he's Pokemon for Master Hands sake.

"Calm down?!" Mewtwo screeched. "We are trapped here without-?!"

"You really need to calm down," I finally cutted, due to Mewtwo really freaking out.

"How did you-?!" Mewtwo started.

"One of those weird pipe work entrances Waluigi told me about," I replied.

"Waluigi? Who said that he could tell people secrets?" Roy asked. I flinched. Even if I considered me and Wal to be good friends, I didn't know how to reply.

"Can we just _get out of here_?" Mewtwo squeaked. "The way above ground out of this alley is frozen, and I can not _stand_ staying here!"

"Just calm down. I'm sure if Mew was where, the little guy would _love_ seeing you freak out," I commented. Mewtwo shook a bit before replying.

"Ok. Plus, what you said about Mew is true. I hate that pink flouting thing of a pokemon," Mewtwo replied.

"Good. Let's go," I say. I walk over to the pipe work entrance, Mewtwo and Roy following. We went down and into the warmth of the pipe works.

-(Third Person)-

"Why are you so slow?" Bowser called back to Robin.

"Jiggly jiggly!"

"I'm the slowest character!" Robin called back.

"Puuuuffffffffffffffffff."

"Yea, listen to Jigglypuff," Bowser replied.

" _Don't. Sing_ ," Robin then said, looking at Jigglypuff who had on cute little eyes.

"Jiggly Puff puff."

"Yea, you are a bit of an annoyance some times, Robin," Bowser replied.

"So what? Jiggly is on you in the first place," Robin replied.

"She's the lightest character in the village, geez," Bowser replied calmly.

"Puuuuuuuufffffffffffffffffff."

"Let's just get back to Link and the others."

Bowser stood, waiting for Robin to catch up with them, before running off again, leaving Robin in the dust. Robin, being the slowest runner, hated when other Smashers did that to him, a bit more when it comes to Sonic. However, they just continued on. Soon, however, they came to the others. Bowser walked up to them, Robin following behind him and good old lovely Jigglypuff already had fallen asleep on the dragon turtle.

"Hey, guys," Bowser said, startling them. Link, Shulk, Mario, and Peach looked at Bowser. Sonic still laid in Peach's arms, in dream's deep(A/N M&L Dream Team reference).

"Hello, Bowser," Mario replied, stuck between friend and foe.

"Hi," Robin replied.

"Hello, Robin," Link replied. Bowser then gently grabbed Jigglypuff and placed her on the ground near Peach. Robin then walked next to Link and Mario.

"Guessing you're going to try to find some more Smashers?" Peach asked, looking at Bowser.

"What else would I do?" Bowser answered before wandering off.

-(First Person, Ryu)-

"Wow..." Mewtwo started, "This place is a mess but so warm!"

"I think that's the point," Roy replied.

"Watch us find the other Roy," I comment.

"Why is there even two Roys to begin with?" Mewtwo squeaked.

"Emblem wasn't even supposed to be in the village in the first place," Roy countered(A/N I will mainly be calling the Fire Emblem Roy "Emblem" and the Mario Roy "Roy". I know, dumb).

"As much as he came from Melee, I have to agree with you," Mewtwo replied.

"Let's just try to find someone el-"

"Hi."

Mewtwo, Roy, and I looked behind me.

 _As expected_... I thought.

"Hello, Waluigi."

"Well I guess I would see you, Ryu," Waluigi said.

"Of course why won't it be the same for you," I replied.

"Now that you bring that, why did you tell Ryu and not any else?" Roy then asked.

"Does it look like I want Mario to know?" Waluigi asked back.

"Still doesn't make any sense," Roy replied.

"I don't know Mario that well, you know," I finally say. Can this damn talk just end already?

"Since when?" Mewtwo then asked. I stared at him. I'm a third party, for Master Hand's sake! Mewtwo just stared back.

"Waaa," Waluigi then chirped. Mewtwo looked at Waluigi, confused. Waluigi just chirped again. "Waaa."

"You know what, why don't we save this for later?" I then say, seeing Mewtwo look between Waluigi and I.

"Like you would want to know, anyways," Waluigi added.

-(Third Person)-

Shulk held onto the almost awake hedgehog as the group watched Link and Mario have a small fight to see how their moves held up, 100 HP Stamina. The fight lasted a while, all up until Mario stopped to take a breather. When Mario did so, Link took away the last of the 100 HP Mario had left. Once Mario got back up, they told each other good game and Sonic finally woke up. Link, Peach, Mario, Robin, Jigglypuff, and Shulk looked looked at the hedgehog, who eyes opened.

"Hey little guy," Shulk whispered, petting Sonic's floppy quills. Sonic blinked and looked up at Shulk. His emerald looked into Shulk's dull blue blue eyes before looking around. Sonic looked into Link, Peach, and Mario's icy blue eyes before falling onto Robin's hazel eyes, then onto the small red and yellow fire. Jigglypuff tilted her small body at noticing Sonic not look at her.

"You ok, Sonic?" Mario asked, seeing Sonic looking at them very quietly. The blue hedgehog's eyes looked up to Mario before he whispered something.

"Hm?"

However, Shulk did hear what the hedgehog said. He had asked if he could hold the hedgehog an Peach let him.

"There's just something sharp in his quills and that he's still cold," Shulk repeated for the blue hedgehog.

"I'm probably not the only one that feels bad for him," Mario commented. Robin, Link, Peach, and Shulk followed up with a nod. Jigglypuff just chirped an annoyed grunt before turning her back on them.

"Harsh much?" Link asked. Mario shrugged.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N Hello, people! Here is the next chapter of PK Captured! Also, in chapter 1, when Lemmy says "ghostly Vex thing", it's a reference to YourMCAdmin's 1.11 song when he says "these ghostly Vexes things". And mistakes in the past chapters... yay. Also, sorry for not uploading in so long!)

"Jiggly jiggly!"

"I said to stay out of this, Jigglypuff."

"Can you two just stop coding fighting!?"

Jigglypuff and the swords man looked at Mario when the plumber yelled a small curse.

"For Crazy's sake, you aren't in control of us," Link replied to Mario. Sonic just looked away from the three, still laying in Shulk's arms.

"Why Crazy? Isn't Master Core more powerful than both the Hands, anyways?" Mario countered.

"Jiggly jiggly?"

"Ok, true," Mario replied to Jigglypuff, who said "Isn't Master Hand Master Core".

"Hey, where in the world is Bowser, anyways?" Link noticed.

"Jiggly..."

The six of them looked around, Sonic not even paying attention.

-()-

"I told you, I don't have time for this," Bowser smoked at the purple dragon.

"You realize that K is causing trouble again?" the purple dragon hesitantly replied.

"Which is not important right now because Wynuat you look around?" Bowser hissed.

"Hey!" the purple dragon yelled as Bowser started walking away. "Wait until-"

"The Eon Pokemon Latios and Latias," Bowser cutted. The purple dragon tilted his head before realizing-and too late in fact-that Bowser was going to hit him. The punch landed and the purple dragon was sent back. He fell onto the ground, not moving. Bowser then walked away, expecting more than just that.

-(First Person, Ryu)-

"Where are we going again...?" Mewtwo asked after what seemed like a hour of nothing but water, bug, and frog noises.

"Hey look, shut up and we'll get there," Waluigi replied. I sighed, knowing that the pokemon wouldn't really take to kindly to what Waluigi has said.

"It's been a hour!" Roy exclaimed.

"So shut up and we'll get there!" I exclaimed back.

"Plus, it normally takes this long from the farrest pipe. If we didn't have to deal with your whinning, we would probably be there by now," Waluigi added. At that Mewtwo shut up for the rest of the way.

-()-

Bowser heard gun shot and he looked to where the sound came from. A creature from the subspace era bumped into the dragon turtle. It backed up by lot when Bowser looked at it. The creature bumped into someone else, going up onto a wall. It was shot down before it could make it too far. Bowser looked at the human.

"Didn't think you would be here, Bayonetta," Bowser said.

"Likewise," Bayonetta replied. "Found anyone else?"

"Been finding Smashers ever since I found Sonic and Peach," Bowser replied.

"Well then, let's go to them."

(A/N Sorry for short chapter, I really wanted to get this out. Next chapter will be longer.)


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N Finally got back to this story. Now it'll become a Smash Bros and Minecraft crossover. Minecraft plays somewhat of a big roll in this chapter, so get ready for it. :D Also, finally something good coming out so far out of this beginning days.)**

 _T-hiss_.

Peach looked around. Jigglypuff and Link had fallen asleep, Shulk and Bayonetta decided to help Bowser find the other Smashers, and Robin and Mario seemed to talk about something.

 _T-hiss._

"Did you guys hear that?" Peach asked, hearing again.

"Hear what?" Mario asked, he and Robin looking at her.

 _T-hiss._

"That," Peach answered.

"What ar-"

"Shh," Robin shushed Mario.

 _T-hiss._

"Oh..." Mario muttered. "I get what you mean now."

 _Blop crack blop._

"What in Spirit's..." Mario muttered

"What was that?" Peach asked.

 _Plop. Beep._

"Please tell me that is ROB," Robin said.

The got their answer as someone fell down. The blocky person stood up, not facing them. "Ah great, which server am I on now?" the blocky person muttered. He turned around and saw them. "I swear if this is an Overwatch map..."

"No, it isn't," Robin replied. "You're in the Smash Village."

"Never heard of this map," the person replied. Peach sat Sonic down and stood.

"This is not one of your little maps," Peach replied.

"Alright, show m- WHAT IN WITHER'S NAME?!" the person started before being startled by Peach going into her fiery rage mode.

"I'm sorry about Peach, but what is a Wither?" Robin asked, ignoring Mario's confused look. Peach calmed down.

"A Wither is a three headed black monster that normally lives in the Nether and will attack anything living that it sees," the person replied. "My name is Steve by the way."

"Hello, Steve," Robin replied. "I'm Robin, the princess is Peach, red friend here is Mario, the hedgehog is Sonic, the pink balloon is Jigglypuff, and the green clad is Link."

"I've heard your name before, Mario..." Steve muttered..

"Excuse me, but how?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I don't know, _Super Mario Mash-Up Pack_? Sound familiar?" Steve asked.

"... Somewhat..." Mario replied.

"Poyo!"

"Ah great, not Kirby," Robin muttered. Said pink puff ball came up to them.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yea yea, we get it Kirby," Bowser muttered as he, Bayonetta, Shulk, Corrin, and Toon Link came into view.

"Who in the name of the Ender Dragon are all of you?" Steve asked, looking at the group that just came back. Mario looked at Steve with a confused look.

"Mario, long story short, black purple fire breathing dragon," Bowser answered, Mario nodding. He looked back at Steve. "Anyways, I'm Bowser, puff ball is Kirby, the small Link is Toon Link, white dragon person is Corrin, other SEGA character is Bayonetta, and Monado user is Shulk." They each waved as their names were said.

"I just want to know, but how did you know about the Ender Dragon?" Steve asked.

"One, you are becoming repetitive. Two, dragon logic," Bowser answered.

"Sorry for being repetitive, but seriously? Dragon logic?" Steve laughed.

"The Lord of Lightning is the oldest and most realistic dragon in Mario," Bowser started. "Spyro can use many different elements, even if he is only of the Magic Element. The pokemon Turtonator had a special move called Shell Trap. Ender Dragon is female."

"Wait, what?" Steve muttered.

"Yes, your Ender Dragon is female and Peach is apparently the one true goddess according this one Goomba that keeps bothering me," Bowser replied. Mario laughed.

"Seriously?!" Mario laughed.

"He also said that Cappy is some sort of controlling hat ghost, so he had may as well been controlling you the whole time," Bowser replied.

"You are not serious, right?" Mario asked, now somewhat worried.

"I'm not joking, that what the stinking Goomba said," Bowser answered.

"At least Tiara didn't try to do the same thing," Peach said.

"And at least apparently Cappy's home kingdom takes place in World War II for some reason," Bowser replied. They were all staring at Bowser now. "What, I'm just saying what some study heavy Goombas said."

"Tell me something else these Goombas had said," Mario challenged.

"Like me being a Chinese God, Lakitu being a Thunder God, and you being a Communist?" Bowser replied. Mario just stared back in shock. "Yea, you haven't heard all of it yet."

"Like...?" Mario worriedly continued.

"You and Peach being dead for some reason," Bowser replied.

"I don't get those Goombas," Peach replied.

"Neither do I but they're an interesting bunch," Bowser replied.

"I'm still here," Steve said, changing the topic.

"Then get out," Bowser hissed. Sonic just stared at them the whole time, along with the others.

"Poyo?" Kirby chirped.

"Uh... Yea... I'm logging out... Don't count on me coming back..." Steve said before disappearing. After a few seconds someone said something.

"What was that about?" Bayonetta asked.

"No clue..." Robin answered.

 **(A/N What did I just write? lol. Anyways, Steve will always, always come back to a server, no matter what happened. Trust me, I do it all the time. Anyways, Steve has been met and more Smashers have been found! ...And Sonic still hasn't recove- Wait, there's more? Crap. :L )**

"Hey, Lucas," Lemmy said, getting said character's attention.

"What is it, Lemmy?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think the others will find us?" Lemmy asked.

"Of course they will. Happened before with Dedede, Ness, and Luigi back in Subspace," Lucas answered. Lemmy nodded.

"At least we have some of the Vexes to talk to if we have nothing interesting to tell each other," Lemmy replied. Two Vexes that were near by shrugged before moving on.

"To be honest, I don't like that those Vexes are working with Tabuu," Lucas replied.

"We have each other, remember?" Lemmy replied.

"Yea, we do," Lucas replied. Lemmy smiled at him, Lucas doing the same.

 **(A/N Freakin' done now, mind? Good. As I was saying, Sonic still hasn't recovered yet. I'm just putting hate on him, aren't I? To be honest, I like stories were Sonic is hurt so there. Until next time, Darker, out!)**

 **(Edit: Also, most of this Chapter is just to theories I've seen lol.)**


	7. Update

Ok so, update. Since I've been more into _Shovel Knight_ and _Kirby_ lately, so this story had been ignored. So, because of this, I'm discontinuing this story. Someone can adopt it if they wanted to, so... yea.

Basically, this story is now up for adoption. I will post another update when someone adopts this story. Sorry for this- I just don't have the willingness to continue this story.


End file.
